


The Love from the Other District

by Thefemalearrow



Series: The Simonverse Games [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - No Emails (Simonverse), Canonical Character Death, Capital Punishment, M/M, Mentions of Cannibalisms, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bram Greenfeld, Protective Simon Spier, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: When Simon Spier was reaped as the male tribute from district twelve for that year's Hunger Games, he wasn't expecting to survive past the first few days. He surely wasn't expecting to catch feelings for the boy from district seven.
Relationships: Alice Spier & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Emily Spier & Jack Spier & Alice Spier & Simon Spier & Nora Spier, Emily Spier/Jack Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso, Nora Spier & Simon Spier
Series: The Simonverse Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932547
Comments: 36
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Spier finished tying his son's tie. He tried to suppress his tears. Today was the day of the reaping for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Today a male and female between the ages of eleven and eighteen from all of the twelve districts will be sent to the capital to train before being sent to fight to the death.

Simon rested his hands on his father's shoulders. "Dad, it's going to be ok," Simon said. "There's a one and hundred chance me or Nora are going to be reaped."

"I know, but I always get nervous on this day," Jack said, chocking in a sob. "I should be the one comforting you. You're the one whose name is going to be in the reaping bowl, not mine. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Simon said. Emily Spier entered the room.

"We need to head to the town center," Emily said. They then leave the house and started to walk to the town center. Simon was seventeen, meaning his name was going to be in the bowl five times. As the tributes got older, their name was added into the bowl more. Since Nora was twelve, her name was only in there once, meaning it was extremely unlikely that her name was going to be pulled. Simon's older sister, Alice, was nineteen, meaning this was the first year she was safe from the reaping.

They arrived at the Townsquare, where Simon and Nora broke off from their family. They got in line to have their fingers pricked. This was so the peacekeepers would have proof that they attended the reaping. Every eligible person had to attend unless they were on their death bed. If they weren't in attendance, they would be punished by public execution or becoming a slave to the capital.

Once their blood was drawn, Simon joined the group of eligible boys and Nora joined the girls. As they waited for the opening video to begin, there was a silence amongst the audience. No one actually wanted to be there. They were paying for an uprising no one was old enough to be there for. Seventy-four years ago, the districts rebelled against the capital. It turned into a civil war that caused the thirteenth district to be destroyed. The districts eventually surrounded, and, as punishment, the Hunger Games became a thing.

When the video was over, Renee Albright, the representative from the capital, walked onto the stage. "Welcome everyone to the reaping for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games," Renee exclaimed. To her dismay, there was a silence amongst the audience. "As always, we are going to start with the female tribute."

She walked over to the clear bowl and picked up a slip of paper. She read unfold it and read the name on it. "Leah Burke," Renee said. There was a silence as a girl walked towards the stage. She had dark brown hair that was put in a fishtail braid. She stood on Renee's left. "Now for the boys."

Renee went over to the bowl that had the male names. She pulled out a name from the bowl and read it to herself before announcing it. "Simon Spier," Renee announced. Simon felt his world stop when she said that. He wasn't prepared to die. "Do we have a Simon Spier in the audience?"

Simon quietly walked to the stage. The other males looked at him with pity, but none of them would trade spots with him. Simon couldn't blame them for this. He walked onto the stage and stood on Renee's right.

"These are the tributes from district twelve for this year's Hunger Games," Renee announced. Simon and Leah did the obligatory shaking of hands that the tributes were expected to do. "May the odds be ever in their favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon sat in the room that district twelve provided for him. This was so he could say goodbye to his friends and family before leaving for the capital. Simon believed this was his last time seeing his family. He knew his chances of winning the games were low. He hadn't had any training, unlike the career districts.

Simon's family entered the room about five minutes after the reaping. Nora ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back, and they didn't say a word. "Promise you'll to win," Nora sobbed.

"I will do my best," Simon promised. The rest of the family then joined the hug. They held each other and cried for a few minutes. Once they pulled away, Alice asked if she could talk to Simon by himself. After teary goodbyes and 'I love yous,' Nora, Emily, and Jack left the room.

Alice handed him a notebook. "I took notes from every Hunger Games," Alice explained. "It was for if any of us were reaped or volunteered. If you follow those guidelines, you will last for a long time."

"I don't think they're going to let me bring this onto the train," Simon said.

"But try to sneak it aboard," Alice pleaded. "It will increase your chances of winning. I've also seen the type of people the capital usually love and sponsor. I think it would be wise of you to play up the bookworm. You have the look, and I think you wouldn't have to do much to play the role emotionally."

"Alice, twenty-four of us are going in and only one of us is getting out," Simon explained. The tears were returning to his eyes. Alice rested her hands on his shoulders.

"And that's going to be you if you follow the book," Alice whispered. The peacekeepers then entered the room, signifying that their time was up. The siblings share another hug before Alice was taken out of the room. Simon then went to the main room, where Renee and Leah were already waiting.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Renee asked.

"I guess we are," Leah sighed. "But how can we be ready to be carted to our deaths?"

"Don't have such a glum attitude," Renee said. "One of you guys could be the winner."

"Emphasis on one of us," Simon murmured. Leah heard that and gave him a sly smile. They then march to the train station. People watched them, and some local news stations tried to get a good shot of the tributes. Simon decided to keep a blank face so he wouldn't be seen as weak.

Once they arrived at the train station, they climbed onto the platform. The train soon arrived and they climbed aboard. Cole Lawerence, the only alive winner of Hunger Games, was already sitting in the dining cart, drinking some strong licker. They could tell he was already drunk.

"Cole," Renee said, awkwardly. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

Renee was an awful liar, and she knew this, but she hoped he was too drunk to notice. "Likewise," Cole said. Leah and Simon then go to the cart that had the sleeping chambers. Renee said they could choose whichever room they wanted since they were all identical.

Simon and Leah end up picking rooms across from each other. "Hey," Simon said.

"Hi," Leah said.

"I like your necklace," Simon said. It was a silver choker with a mocking jay symbol connected to it. A mocking jay was a bird that was bred during the rebellion. It came from the DNA of a jabber jay and a hummingbird. They could recreate voices and sentences they heard. These were used by the capital to spy on the rebels.

"Thanks," Leah said. "I'm just going to warn you that I'm not interested in making friends. In less than a week, we're going to be fighting to the death. I don't want to have any emotional strings."

"Understandable," Simon said. They then enter their separate rooms. Simon got changed into a purple and black sweater and grey sweatpants. He flopped onto the bed and started to read the journal that Alice gave him. The train traveled threw the district twelve forests, an area that was bared off from most citizens. About ten minutes later, the room went dark, signifying their exit of district twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon walked into the dining cart about two hours later. Dinner was served on the table. The meal consisted of tomato soup, fruit salad, corn on the cob, and bread rolls that were made with the finest flower. For dessert, there was a ten lair chocolate cake. Simon knew this was made by Anoxs, who were slaves for the capital who had their tounges cut out since they rebelled.

Simon sat in the seat in-between Leah and Cole. He began to eat the food. Renee seemed to be surprised. "You guys have the best manners out of all of the district twelve tributes I've escorted so far," Renee exclaimed. "Most of them eat like pigs."

Simon did his best not to glare at her. Most of the kids in district twelve were almost starving to death. Of course, they were going to forget their manners when they saw a table full of food. He was able to push aside his feelings towards this comment, but Leah started to eat noticeably more sloppily.

"So, Cole, do you have any advice for us?" Leah asked around a mouth of fruit salad. Renee looked at her in disgust. "Seeing how you are our mentor."

"I do," Cole said, in a blatant voice. "Don't die. That is all."

"Are you kidding me?" Leah asked, raising her voice. Some of the fruit salad landed on Cole's shirt. "That's the vaguest advice you could give us. We need details so we do that."

"That's the only advice I have for you," Cole said. The rest of dinner went by without another word. Once they were finished, they went to the sitting area to watch a recap of the reapings. It began with district one, the first career district. It was a girl named Taylor Metternich and a boy named Martin Addison. They were smiling from ear to ear, since in districts one, two, and four, participating in the Hunger Games was a great honor.

From district three, a girl named Abby Suso was reaped naturally. Originally, a boy named Lucas Munch was reaped, but a boy named Nick Eisner volunteered. Simon was confused until it was time for the handshake. Instead of shaking hands, they shared a kiss on the lips, signifying they were a couple.

From district seven, it was a girl named Anna Burkley and a boy named Abraham Greenfeld. Simon thought Abraham was cute, but he knew he had to put his attraction aside. This could be his potential murderer once they're in the arena. Simon had known he was gay for a while, but before the games, he never had a chance to come out.

The recap went on for about twenty minutes. It ended with a statement from President Springe. It was the normal spiel he did at the end of every reaping day. It was to remind the districts that the games were their fault, and the blood of most of these kids will soon be on their hands.

Once the broadcast was over, Leah stood up. "I'm going to bed," Leah stated.

"Me too," Simon said. They then go to their rooms. Simon grabbed a pair of pajamas before entering the small bathroom that was connected to the room. He took a long, warm shower. It had lavender shampoo and body wash. Simon also shaved for the first time in a while.

Once Simon was out of the shower, he got dressed into the pajamas. He walked into the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Once he was tucked in, he started reading the journal Alice gave him. Unlike Cole's advice, this was helpful to Simon. He thought about letting Leah see the book, but then he remembered her thing about not wanting to make friends and figured she wouldn't be interested.

He hid the journal under his pillow, and he turned off the lamp. He laid in bed and waited for sleep to come. He tossed and turned for about an hour before he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Simon got changed back into what he wore the previous day. It wasn't dirty because he only wore it for a few hours. He walked to the dining cart, where Leah and Cole were already eating breakfast. He figured Renee was probably still asleep or on a business call.

Simon sat in the seat he was sat in the previous night. For breakfast, there was oatmeal with cinnamon and green apples on top, freshly squeezed orange juice, crispy bacon, and bagels with cream cheese. "So you're seriously not going to give us any real advice?" Leah shouted.

"Last night I gave you the most real advice any mentor could give you," Cole said. That's when Simon noticed that, instead of having orange juice, he had a bottle of beer. "Now leave me alone and let me drink."

Leah then lifted her knife and threw it at Cole. It barely missed his head and hit the wall behind him. Leah then stood up and walked back to the sleeping cart. "Do you know if she missed on purpose?" Cole asked, pointing at the knife.

"I have no clue," Simon said. "I didn't know her before yesterday's reaping."

"Hm," Cole said. "Maybe I should try to give her real advice. Maybe district twelve will finally have a new victor."

Simon and Cole then proceeded to finish breakfast in silence.  
\---  
They arrived at the capital in the early afternoon. The streets were lined with large buildings. They were all a plain shade of grey with a few windows. The plain look didn't match the citizens. In the capital, the more color the better when it came to fashion. Most people in the capital had vibrant hair colors and crazy clothing. When the peacekeepers weren't around, the citizens of the districts often mocked them.

They arrived at the capital building. This was where all of the tributes were going to stay until the games started. They went straight to an elevator, and they climbed inside. Renee clicked the button for the twelfth floor. They arrive on their floor about three seconds later.

They entered the grand kitchen and living room combo. "If you go down that hall, you will find a door with both of your names on it," Renee explained. "Those are your bedrooms."

"Opposed from our art studios," Leah murmured. Simon smirked at Leah. He wondered if, under different circumstances, he and Leah would be friends. She just gave him a look, but the rest of her face was blank.

Simon went and found the room that was his. He opened the door and saw a king-sized bed pressed against the back wall. It had white covers with a floral design with matching pillows. The right wall had windows across the whole wall. It was too high for anyone to look into, but it gave Simon a decent view of the capital.

He walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. He just stared at the ceiling for a while and thought about the upcoming games. He thought he was going to be killed in the initial blood bath. He had no combat training and was slightly small for his age. His mind drifted to his family. Nora was probably getting home from school, and Alice and his parents were getting home from work. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was there.

Renee knocked on the door. "Simon, your stylist is here," Renee called out. Tonight, all of the tributes were going to ride through the capital on chariots. They would stop once they were in the town center.

"Ok," Simon said, sitting up. A girl with black hair with blue streaks walked into the room. She was wearing mostly black, which was different from most of the capital.

"You must be Simon," she said. "I'm Neco. I'm going to make you look amazing in front of the sponsors."

"It's nice to meet you, Neco," Simon said. She led him to the bathroom where she drew a bath. Simon got in and washed. He shaved any hair he had missed the previous night. Once he was finished, he climbed out of the bathtub. He drained the bathtub and put on a white robe and matching slippers.

He exited the bathroom. Neco already had all of his stuff set up. "So I was talking to Angel, Leah's stylist," Neco explained. "And we came up with an amazing idea. Since districts twelve is the mining districts, I was thinking we relate the outfits to that."

Simon feared where this was going. The tributes for the thirty-second Hunger Games went naked and were covered in full-body makeup that made it look like they were covered in ashes. It rained that night, and all of the makeup came off. They had to leave the opening ceremony earlier.

"What are you thinking?" Simon asked.

"What if you had a cape that we set on fire?" Neco asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon arrived at the front of the capitol building. He was wearing a black jumper with black boots. It had a clear cape connected to it that was going to be set on fire. Though Neco promised it was perfectly safe, Simon still felt a sense of dread.

He found his chariot and stood behind it. Leah was wearing an identical outfit. Her hair was in a fishtail braid. "Did your stylist tell you what the plan was?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Leah said. "If my fire gets out of hand, will you put me out?"

"Of course," Simon said. "Will you do the same?"

"Maybe," Leah said. "Without you, there would be one less person in the arena."

It was then time for the ceremony to begin. Leah and Simon climbed into their chariots. Nico and Angel walked over to them with lighters. They set the capes on fire right before the chariots took off. Simon was surprised when he didn't feel any heat.

The citizens of the capital cheered as the chariots went by. Simon tried to take it all in, but the chariots were moving too fast. Simon tried to keep himself from passing out. He held onto the chariot with all of his strength.

They arrived at the Townsquare. All of the chariots formed a circle before coming to a halt. There was one last round of applause before the audience finally settled down. A children's choir walked onto the stage and started to sing Panem's national anthem. Due to the kid's high pitched voices, the song was more haunting than beautiful.

Once the song was over, they walked offstage. President Springe walked onto the stage and stood in front of the podium. "Good evening," he said. "I'd like to welcome you to the capital. As you know, in less than a week, the twenty-four of you will be placed into an arena to fight to the death. In which the only one of you will come out alive. Participating in the Hunger Games is the greatest honor anyone could wish for. You will train for the next four days. At the end of the fourth one, you will be judged and scored from a score of one to twelve. The next day, you will each be interviewed, which will be your final chance to impress sponsors. I look forward to seeing what you guys can do. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

It was the same speech he gave at the beginning of every Hunger Games. Simon had most of the speech memorized by this point. The chariots then started to head back to the capitol building. They went the other way so the people on the other side of the capital could get a good look at the tributes.

They climbed off the chariots and entered the building. Since the elevators moved fast, it didn't take long for Leah, Renee, Simon, and Cole's elevator arrived. The tributes from district seven ended up in the elevator as well. The boy stood beside Simon.

"Hey," he said. "Simon right?"

"Yeah, that's my name," Simon said. "Your name is Abraham?"

"Yeah, but everyone back home called me Bram," he answered. They then arrived at the seventh floor, and Anna and Bram got out. The door quickly shut and they shot up to the twelfth floor in silence.

They climbed off and went to their separate rooms. Simon took a quick shower before getting changed into a green tank top and blue pajama pants. He entered the dining room where dinner was already served. On the table, there was a roasted chicken, green pees, capris salad, and, for dessert, strawberry shortcake. Simon saw that they had apple cider, but Simon decided to fix himself a glass of water.

Simon sat beside Cole and started to eat. He could tell that Cole had just given Leah some advice. "I've already talked to some of the most influential people here," Renee announced. "They're interested in sponsoring both of you. Those outfits really caught their eyes."

"Hope I last long enough in the arena to use them," Leah stated.

"Tomorrow you guys are going to start training," Cole said. "Here's some more advice. You don't want to focus on the skills you're already good at. If the other tributes know what you're good at, it will be easier to kill you."

"Thanks," Simon said.

"You're welcome," Cole said. Once dinner was over, an anox came and took their plates.

"It's ok, I can wash my plate," Simon offered.

"No, this is their punishment," Renee said. "They have to serve you because they betrayed the country."

Simon was about to protest, but the girl shook her head. Simon sighed and went to his room. He walked over to his bed and climbed in. Once he tucked himself in, he pulled out the journal started reading. He knew Cole was going to focus on Leah solely, but this journal gave him all the advice he needed.

After about twenty minutes, Simon hid the journal under his pillow. He turned off the lamp and laid on his side. He managed to fall asleep after ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, Leah and Simon head to the basement. That was where the training would take place. Once they arrived, they saw that most of the tributes were already there. The careers were in their own corner. Simon assumed that they were allying since the careers always did.

They stood around and waited for the other tributes to arrive. Leah and Simon didn't say a word as they studied the other tributes. Simon saw that Bram and Anna had already arrived. Bram saw him and, to Simon's suprise, smiled at him. Simon smiled back at him sheepishly.

The trainers entered the basement. "You guys are the tributes for this year's Hunger Games," a girl with platinum blonde hair exclaimed. "I'm so excited to meet you guys. My name is Meghan, and I'm one of your trainers. I'll be covering archery and what plants are ok to eat. We will have areas where you can work on your skills with weapons. There will also be stations where you'll learn about life in the arena. Now, let's get to work."

Simon went to Meghan's first class. It was on what berries would kill you. He was joined by Abby from district three, both of the district five tributes, Anna from district seven, and the boy from district ten. The class went on for about thirty minutes before they were dismissed.

Simon went to the area where the knives were. He figured learning to use a knife would be his best shot for the arena. According to Alice's journal, that was the easiest weapon to get a hold of in the arena. He practiced throwing knives for about an hour. He managed to hit the target five times.

Simon decided to see what Leah was up to. He found her at the camouflage station. She had done a pretty decent job on her arm to make it look like tree bark. "I paint in my free time," Leah explained. "It's not my best work, but it's not the worse thing I've done."

"It's good," Simon said. "It's better than anything I can do."

"Thanks," Leah said, giving him a small smile. His attention was taken away from her when he heard shouting. They turned around and saw Brutes, the boy from district two, was shouting at Martin from district one. He was accusing him of stealing his knife. Brutes shoved Martin.

"Save the fighting for the arena," Meghan shouted. One of the male trainers separated the two boys. They continued to glare daggers at each other.

"Looks like the career pack is already breaking apart," Simon said.

"I've been lowkey studying Martin since we arrived here," Leah explained. "He is definitely a douchebag. He's one of those guys who thinks he's hilarious, but he ends up just getting on everyone's nerves. I bet the careers are going to kill him soon after the games begin."

"Yeah," Leah said. She looked at the ceiling and grew a smirk.

"If I were you, I would keep an eye out," Leah said. "Seems you have a watcher."

Leah walks away and Simon looks at where she was looking at. He saw that she was staring at the climbing area and saw Bram was watching them. Bram was holding Brutes' knife in his left hand. Bram made a shushing sign at him and Simon smiled up at him slightly.  
\---  
The next few days went by too fast for Simon's comfort. He learned as much as he could during his time in training. When it came to the day of the scoring, Simon received a score of eight of twelve, which wasn't bad but could be better. Leah received a score of ten, one of the top three best scores. Simon thought Leah had a real chance of winning the games.

Simon was standing backstage at the Capitol Theater. Tonight was the night of their interviews. He and the other tributes were standing in line. Taylor Metternich was in the front since she was the girl from district one. They always started with the district one tributes and slowly made their way down the line.

Cinc Odar, the man who does the interviews every year, walked onto the stage. He did his usual open spew that was full of capitol propaganda. "Now, onto the tributes," Cinc announced. The audience burst into applause. "Now, it's time for us to meet the magnificent Taylor Metternich!"

Taylor strutted onto the stage. She did a little twirl before sitting down. She made ensure that everyone was looking at her. She was wearing a medium length baby-pink dress and silver high heels.

Simon watched the interviews silently. The careers talked about how amazing the Hunger Games were, and how they've dreamed of being apart of them since they were kids. Abby and Nick played up the star crossed lovers' angle, constantly complimenting each other during their interviews. Simon questioned if they were really that loving or if it was just an act. He was leaning towards it not being an act since Nick volunteered to, in his words, protect her.

Bram's natural charisma made him a capital favorite. He and Cinc seemed to be having a good time. "I'm sure back in district seven you have to fight the girls off with a ten-foot pole," Cinc said.

"I prefer to date men," Bram said proudly, and with a large smile. That comment sparked Simon's interview in the interviews. He began to listen closely to everything either of them said.

"Ok, I don't judge," Cinc stated. "Is there a special boy back home?"

"There is not," Bram said. "But I do have a good friend named Garrett. He's probably watching this. He's like a brother to me."

Cinc nods and the interview continues as normal. The rest of the interviews go by quickly until it was Leah's turn. She was wearing a black strapless dress and black sneakers. Simon wondered how she managed to get away with not wearing heels.

Leah's interview consisted of her mostly just nodding along. She managed to answer the questions were mostly just yeses or no. Cinc knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her, so he cut the interview short. As she walked off stage, Leah lifted her middle finger and shouted "Fork the capital!" except she didn't say fork.

The audience gasped and began to talk. Cinc just sat there in shock. Cinc waited for about ten minutes before he was given the cue to continue with the show. "Well she was something," Cinc said, awkwardly. "Well, we've met the girl on fire, now for the boy. Everyone, give it up for Simon Spier!"

Simon walked onto the stage and took the other seat. "So, tell me about yourself," Cinc said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I have two sisters and I live with both of my parents," Simon explained. "Back in district twelve, I enjoyed being apart of theater productions."

"Here in the capital, we love a good show," Cinc exclaimed. "What was your last show?"

"I can't remember the name of the show, but it was about the peace treaty that happened seventy-four years ago," Simon stated. He remembered the name of the play. It was "The Death of Rebellion," one of the most famous plays in Panem. Simon thought it was smart to not mention the word rebellion after Leah's stunt.

"We have a few plays on that subject," Cinc stated. "But anyway, let's talk about that opening ceremony. How did it feel wearing a cape that was on fire?"

"I was just hoping that I didn't catch on fire," Simon said blatantly. That caused the audience to laugh, breaking the silence that they had since the interview began.

"Before we go, do you have a message for the people back home?" Cinc asked.

"I love you guys and hope to come home," Simon said. He then walked off the stage and Cinc ended the show. Once he found his group, he could sense the tension. It was clear that Leah had just gotten an earful from Cole or Renee.

They went back to the capitol building in silence. Dinner was waiting for them when they arrived at the penthouse. They ate dinner in silence before they went to their separate rooms. Simon took a long shower, knowing this could be his last.

Once Simon was done, he just slipped on some underwear. He went to his bedroom and laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, so he just thought about the dreaded events of the upcoming day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Simon wake up," Neco whispered, shaking the unconscious boy. "It's time for you to get ready. The train leaves in thirty minutes."

She turned on the nearest lamp. The sudden light started Simon, who sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Your outfit will be waiting for you on the nightstand," Neco whispered. She stood up and left the bedroom. Simon looked at the clock that was on his nightstand. It was ten until five in the morning.

Simon put both of his legs on one side of the bed. He slowly stood up and made his way to the nightstand. He put on a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Once he was dressed, he walked out of the bedroom. "Ok, now let's get going," Neco whispered. Simon wondered why Neco was being quiet, seeing how the only person in the building who was probably still asleep was Cole.

They made it to the first floor. A car was waiting to take them to the train station. They climbed inside the car and rode to the station quietly. It was almost completely dark outside, the only light coming from the headlights of the car and the street lights.

Once they were at the train station, they waited on the platform. Simon could see that some of the other tributes were waiting for their trains with their escorts. They were all going to the arena in separate trains so the fighting wouldn't begin early.

Simon's train soon arrived, and Bram and Neco climbed aboard. Simon was given an egg and bacon biscuit. He was also given a water bottle that the peacekeeper aboard made clear Simon wasn't allowed to bring into the arena. Neco sat beside Simon on the couch. "Today's a big day," Neco said.

"That it is," Simon said. He finished eating his biscuit. Neco fiddled with her hands nervously. They still had about an hour and a half before they made it to the arena, so Simon tried to take a nap. He soon realized that was a lost cause since he was too nervous.

Once the train arrived at the arena, Simon and Neco climbed off. The sun was rising as they walked down a narrow staircase. Neco led him to a room that looked like a doctor's office. Simon was instructed to sit on a stull, so he did as told. A man in a white coat and injected a small metal into his arm.

"This is so the game makers can track you in the arena," Neco explained. "Using this, they will know if you're in action or if you're dead. I also think there's some sort of hormone stopper in there to stop the boys from growing facial hair."

"Alright," Simon said. He never thought about it, but the boys never did seem to have body hair while in the arena. He believed Neco's theory was a real possibility. The doctor left the office and Neco hugged him.

"If I was allowed to place bets, I would vote on you," Neco promised.

"Thanks," Simon said. He walked over to the tube and climbed aside. She shut him and typed in a code, shotting Simon up into the arena. Simon soon found himself in a field that was surrounded by a forest. All of the tributes were standing on platforms that formed a circle. In the middle, there was a large pile of supplies. As tempting as it was, Simon knew he couldn't step off the platform just yet. If he did, the landmines around him would go off and he'd definitely die.

The time started. Simon felt his heart thump out of his chest as the timer kept going. He knew his family was gathered up on the couch, watching the count down. Nora was probably hanging onto their mom out of fear. There was always no school on the first day of the games so everyone would watch. He couldn't stand the thought of his family having to watch him get brutally murdered.

"Three, two, one," the announcer said. "The seventy-fourth Hunger Games will begin now. May the odds be ever in your favor."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-graphic death of humans and animals. This warning applies to the rest of the story since we're now in the games.

he first few minutes were a bloodbath, like every other year. Simon managed to grab a blue bookbag that was near the stool he was on. He ran towards the woods, but he was tackled to the ground by the girl from district eleven. There was a short struggle before someone threw a knife into the girl's neck.

The girl fell off of him. He saw that the knife came from the boy from district four. He pulled the knife out of her neck and started to run towards the forest, the district four boy following him. He kept running, hoping his chaser would lose interest.

He found a large tree that he thought would make good shelter. He looked around and didn't see any other tributes. Simon slipped the knife into his backpack and started to climb up the tree. He was cautious as he climbed up the tree. He knew one wrong grab could cause him to fall and potentially become injured. He found a sturdy branch and sat on it.

He unzipped his backpack and started to look threw it. Inside, there was a loaf of bread, an extra knife, and an empty water jug. Simon decided he would look for a water source once things calmed down a little bit. He watched the tributes pass by his tree for a few hours.

He stayed hidden behind a large branch. Abby and Nick passed by his tree. Simon could tell that they were an alliance. Leah also passed by his tree. She seemed to be unharmed, meaning that the capital probably hasn't punished her yet for the stunt she pulled at the interviews. She also had managed to get her hands on a bow and arrow.

Simon repacked his bag and zipped it up. He put the straps over his shoulder, resting the bag on his back. He climbed to the very top of the tree and looked around, hoping to find a water source. He sighed in relief when he saw a large lake. He quickly climbed down the tree, while also being careful, and started to run in that direction.

It took him about two hours to get to the lake. He scooped up some of the water into his hands and drank it. He then filled up his jug before closing it. "This way," he heard Taylor Metternich yell. "I think I saw that punny kid from district twelve go this way. He will be easy to eliminate."

"How did he even last this long?" Martin Addison asked. "You think he would have been one of the first to be killed."

Simon quickly stood up and started running in the opposite direction. He ran into the forest and didn't stop until he found the tree he originally climbed. He didn't stop until he was far enough in the tree where he couldn't be spotted. "Crap we lost him," Clover, the boy from district four murmured. "For the second time today."

"I guess we underestimated that nerd," Brutes said. They then go away. Simon let out a sigh when he could no longer hear them. He took a big gulp of water and took a bite of bread. He saw a blue jay in a nest that was on a nearby nest. He threw his knife at it and it fell to the ground, dying on impact.

Simon climbs down and retreats the body. He starts a small fire with a few twigs he found around the tree. He roasted the bird and began to eat it after removing the feathers. It didn't taste good, but he needed something to eat at the moment. He used the rest of the water to extinguish the fire. He will make another trip to the lake in the morning to refill his jug.

He climbed the tree and went to the branch that had his bookbag on it. He rested his head on his book bag as he watched the sunset. He couldn't believe that he has made it past the first day. He smiled and laid there. He heard the occasional cannon fire, signifying another tribute was dead.

It was soon twelve in the morning and the slideshow that showed the tributes who died during the day. Simon was shocked that the first one was the boy from district four since careers rarely died on the first day.

The girl from district five

Both tributes from district six

The girl from district seven

The boy from district nine

Both tributes from district ten

The boy from district eleven

Simon realized that there were now fifteen tributes in the arena. His mind drifted to home. Nora and Alice were probably already asleep, but his parents were probably still watching the games. They would also probably go to sleep soon. The thought of home brought Simon into a surprisingly peaceful slumber.  
\---  
Simon woke up just in time to stop an arrow from hitting his head. He looked down and saw that the careers had found him again. "Come down, twelvey," Martin yelled. "You can't hide forever."

Simon looked up and saw Bram was on another branch. He gestured to something under Simon. Simon looked down and saw a nest of hacker jackers, which were genetically advanced wasp that could kill a man if a sting goes untreated for about ten minutes. Simon pulled out his knife and cut the nest down, watching it fall to the ground.

The nest hit Taylor on the head. She swatted at the wasp and screamed as she was stung repeatedly. The other careers tried to help her. Simon mouthed a thank you towards Bram, but his victory was short-lived as he felt dizzy. He realized that he had been stung as well. His body went numb, causing him to let go of the branch and fall onto the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Simon was knocked out for the next few days. Those days were filled with dreams of bad memories from his childhood, including a horrific death he witnessed when he was six. He was watching the Hunger Games when he saw someone's throat get slipped deeply. It was the girl from district twelve. At that moment, he realized just how sick the games really were. Simon wasn't able to sleep for a week

Simon woke up in the afternoon and saw he was at Bram's camp. It was in the early afternoon. "Good you're awake," Bram said. "I feared you would never wake up. You've been out for over two days."

"Why did you help me back there?" Simon asked.

"I don't know why, but I just felt like it," Bram said, with a shrug. "When I saw that you were stung, I took you back here. I had received some medicine from my sponsors to treat tracker Jacker stings. So what do you say? Allies at least for now?"

Simon pondered the thought for a moment. "Sure," he said. "What did I miss during the past few days?"

"There are now only twelve tributes left in the arena, including us," Bram explained. "The tracker jackers killed Taylor, but no one else. Yesterday, the boy from district eleven and the girl from nine died. Tomorrow there's going to be a feast at the arena. They said there will be something there that everyone needs."

"Should we go?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Bram said. He then saw a package fall from the sky. Simon caught it and opened it, revealing a small bottle of bug spray. Simon and Bram knew this was a sign from the capital that they approved of this alliance.

For dinner, they split a salmon that Bram had caught earlier. Simon discovered that Bram was an excellent fisherman. Simon used to go fishing with his dad and Alice when he was younger, but he rarely caught anything. When he did, it was never big enough to eat so they always threw it back.

It was soon dark out, and the boys decided they would go to bed earlier that night so they can arrive at the Cornocopia on time. The only problem was there was only one sleeping bag. "I think we can both fit in there," Bram stated.

"You don't have to share it," Simon offered. "I can sleep in one of the trees. That's what I was doing before."

"But the nights have gotten colder," Bram explained. "Wouldn't want you to get hypothermia."

Simon then reluctantly climbed into the sleeping bag. Bram laid beside him and closed his eyes. Simon stared at the sky that was covered in stars. He wondered if the cameras were still on them. Simon figured that Alice and Nora were making jokes about how he "had a boyfriend."

A chill went down Simon's spine, and he moved closer to Bram slightly. He found his warmth refreshing. Simon began to drift into a peaceful slumber.  
\---  
The next morning, Simon and Bram ate berries for breakfast. Simon used what he learned during training to make sure they avoided the poisonous berries. "We should go," Bram said. "The feast should begin soon, and we don't want our stuff to be stolen."

"Ok," Simon said. He put on his book bag and they made their way to the cornucopia. They avoided stepping on twigs so they wouldn't alert the other tributes. Once they arrived at the cornucopia, they saw that half of the arena had been taken over by the careers. The other half had the feast.

"I'm going in," Bram whispered. "You stay here and use your knives if needed."

Simon was protested, but then he saw that his foot was still wrapped up from the tracker jacker sting. Bram ran into the field and went straight to the supply pile. A battle broke out amongst the tributes. Simon kept his eyes locked on Bram as he grabbed both of their bags and ran towards the woods. Simon gasped as a knife barely missed Bram.

Bram sat beside Simon. "I have our stuff," Bram whispered.

"Are you hurt?" Simon asked.

"No," Bram said. They stood up and started to walk away until they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw the tributes from district three. Abby had an arrow there her ankle and was leaning on Nick for support.

"We aren't looking for a confrontation," Nick said. "We're just trying to make it back to our base. My girlfriend has been injured by that maniac with a crossbow."

As if on cue, Leah arrived at the scene. She had upgraded from a bow and arrow to a crossbow. She pointed her weapon at them. "Freeze," she demanded.

"I mean, we're already pretty frozen," Nick said. Abby chuckled but cringed once the pain in her ankle returned.

"Give me your loot and I won't you kill you for now," Leah threatened.

"You couldn't kill us if you tried," Nick taunted. "You already tried to kill Abby, but you missed and hit her ankle."

"Because you were a fast-moving," Leah said. Simon then heard the careers and knew they were close to being found. He gestured towards the direction he heard them from. They quickly hid in the bushes.

They watched as a group of boots walked past the bushes. "Good eye Spier," Leah whispered.

"Thanks," Simon whispered.

"What if we form a temporary alliance?" Nick whispered. "Strength comes in numbers, and we'll need each other when it comes to facing careers. Of course, we'll slit up when there are only a few tributes left."

"I'm not teaming," Leah said, coldly. "I don't want emotional ties."

"But this could be a chance for you to get more sponsors," Bram said, making it clear he wanted her on his side. "You're not exactly loved by the capital at the moment. This could be the difference between you living or dying."

Leah considered what he said. She knew there was a truth to what he was saying. "Just know by recruiting me you're making your chances of surviving lower," Leah said.

"Ok," Nick said.  
\---  
They arrived at the cave Abby and Nick had claimed as their own. Nick ended up having to carry Abby most of the way, and he started to tend to her ankle with the bandages they were gifted. He began to clean up the wound and wrap her foot in a bandage.

Leah, Simon, and Bram were sitting near the front of the cave. "Do you know that the careers have their supplies hidden around the recidivated landmines in the cornucopia?" Leah asked. "If someone was to blow that up, they'd be at a major disadvantage."

"How would we do that?" Simon asked.

"I'll shot one with a crossbow," Leah explained. "I just need someone to be my lookout."

"I'll do it," Simon offered. They then started to make their plan for destroying the supplies. As they spoke, Simon realized that they would probably be friends under different circumstances. He could actually see them going to the quarry, where all of the teens hang out, after school. He wished they met under different circumstances, but he knew that one, if not all of them, would be dead soon. He would just have to learn to accept that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Chapters contains a mention of cannibalism.

The next morning, Simon and Leah left before the sun rose. They were as quiet as they could be as they walked to the cornucopia. "The sky is full of clouds," Leah whispered. "Hopefully it will just be rain."

"Hopefully," Simon said. The sun was up by the time they arrived at the cornucopia. Most of the careers were still asleep, but Martin and the district two girl were missing. They snuck around to the back of the supply pile.

"I'm going in," Leah said. "Cover for me."

Simon nods as Leah moved to behind a rock. She aimed her crossbow at the nearest landmine. She waited until she had a good enough look at it before she shot at him. She quickly dove behind the rock to avoid the blast.

Simon was hit by the blast. There was a ringing in his left ear, and then there was no noise. "Simon," he heard Leah call out after a few moments. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Simon said.

"I've called you about fifteen times," Leah said. Simon felt a cold liquid on his neck, fearing that his ear was now injured. They started to walk back towards the camp in silence, moving fastly so they wouldn't be spotted by the careers.

Once their cave came into view, it began to rain. From the moment the first drop hit the ground, they knew it wasn't water. There was soon a burning sensation on their bodies. "Acid rain," Leah said. "Use your backpack as a shield."

Simon did as told as they made their way up to the cave. They were about halfway up when Leah tripped into a puddle of acid. "Agh," she screamed. Simon's hearing had been off ever since the explosion, but he heard her scream loud and clear.

"Leah," Simon shouted. He ran to her and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her back to the cave. Once they were back at the cave, he leaned Leah against a wall. That's when he took in how scared her face was. It was gnarly, and her chances of surviving were little to none.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"She fell into some acid on the way up," Simon explained, frantically. "Do we have anything that can treat this?"

"It's too late," Leah said. "This is what the capital wanted."

She grabbed Simon's face. "If you win the games, please take care of my mother," Leah pleaded. "I was all she had."

Leah's body then went limp. Her death was confirmed a few moments later by the sound of cannon fire.  
\---  
A helicopter came a little later to grab Leah's body. This was put in place during the twenty-fifth Hunger Games, also known as the first quarter quell when one of the tributes started eating the bodies of the other tributes.

Abby, Simon, Nick, and Bram were sitting around in a circle. "I think I know what Leah meant when she said this is what the capital wanted," Nick said. "I noticed that she barely received any gifts from sponsors, even though she was in the top three."

"After the stunt, she pulled at the interviews it wouldn't suprise me," Abby said. "The capital wants to destroy any spark of rebellion. It's screwed up really."

"Yeah," Simon sighed. They were surprised when they heard the intercom come on.

"Attention tributes," Cinc said. "There has been a change to the rules. For the first time in Hunger Games history, we are allowing two victors if they are of the same gender. That is all."


	11. Chapter 11

The four remaining members of the alliance spent the next few hours discussing an action plan. They eventually agreed until there were only three of them left. "I'm going to get us some dinner," Abby announced as she stood up from her spot.

"I'm going with you," Nick said, also standing up. "Will you guys stay back and hold down the fort?"

Bram and Simon nod as Abby and Nick exit the cave. "I was wondering if it comes down to us and one of them if you'd like to stay together," Bram said. "Maybe try to win the games together. I think we have a fair shot of winning."

"I agree," Simon said. They were silent for a moment before hearing the sound of a cannon going off. They watched as the helicopter came and picked up the body. They were shocked at how near the body was to the cave. They couldn't see who they were picking up.

"Should we check on Abby and Nick?" Bram asked.

"We probably should," Simon said. They got up and started to walk down the mountain. Simon stood by Bram's side since his hearing was still off from the explosion. They started to walk threw the woods. As they continued on their path, they heard a loud sob. They turned to their left and saw Abby was leaning against a tree.

"Abby," Bram said, catching her attention.

"He's dead," Abby sobbed. "We were ambushed by some careers. They killed him."

Simon tried to comfort her, but she quickly pushed him away. "The alliance is over," she shouted. Before anyone could say anything else, she ran off. The two boys looked at each other and tried to process everything that just happened. They had a moment of silence for Nick. The moment was ruined when Simon saw the girl from district eleven.

She had her bow and arrow pointed at Bram. Before she could land the killing shout, he threw one of his knives at her. It landed in her forehead, causing her to drop to the floor dead. Bram turned around as he heard the sound of cannon fire.

That's when it hit Simon. He had just killed someone. Granted he had technically killed Taylor when he dropped the tracker jackers on her, but this felt different. Simon's stomach twisted as he turned around to throw up. Bram rubbed his back. "Let it all out," Bram said.

"Oh gosh," Simon said. "I killed her."

"We're in a killed or be killed situation," Bram said, in a soothing voice. "It was bound to happen at one point are another."

Simon turned back around, and Bram gave him the flask of water. Simon took a large gulp of it. "Drink as much of it as you need," Bram instructed. "I'll make another run to the lake soon."

He handed Bram the flask. "Thank you," Simon said.

"Any time," Bram said. "We should head back to the cave."

Simon nods and he stands up. They slowly made their way back to the cave. They were both trying to process the events the day. They started the day off as a five-person alliance, but now it was just them.

Once they were at the cave, Bram gestured towards the sleeping bag. "I think you should lay down for a while," Bram suggested. "I'll hold down fort until you wake up."

Simon nods before climbing into the bag. He laid there and tried to sleep, but the image of the girl's body hitting the floor replayed in his mind. He tossed and turned in the sleeping bag. It took him about an hour to fall asleep.  
\---  
Simon had a nightmare about his kill during his nap. Instead of the girl from district eleven, it was his sister, Nora. His parents and Alice watched from the sidelines, unable to do anything but look at him with anger and sadness. Simon knew he hadn't just killed another tribute. He had killed someone's daughter.

He woke up and saw that it was dark out. Bram had started a fire and was roasting some sort of meat. "How did you sleep?" Bram asked.

"I slept fine," Simon said. He scouted over to where Bram was sitting. "What do we have here?"

"A wild pig that I found near the cave," Bram answered. They were then silent for another moment.

"How was life back in district seven?" Simon asked.

"It was nice," Bram said. "I worked with my dad at the docks after school. My parents divorced when I was young, but I've managed to keep some sort of peace between them. My mom remarried and is actually pregnant with my half-brother."

"Congrats," Simon said.

"Thanks," Bram said. "I heard in your interviews that you did theater. Were you ever in a musical?"

"I was in a few," Simon said.

"Can you sing something?" Bram asked. Simon looked him in the eyes. He wondered if this was just an act for the capital or if this was for real. Simon started singing a song called "Hanging Tree" that his dad always sang to him and his sisters. His dad had learned it from his mother.

He didn't finish the song because Bram cupped his chin, and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

As the night went on, Simon tried to figure out Bram's agenda more and more. He felt something when they kissed, but he wondered if Bram felt the same thing. Was this all an act for Bram? Or was he feeling the same things Simon was?

They sat outside of the cave and watched the slideshow of the dead tributes. Simon cuddled up towards Bram more when Leah and Nick showed up. Bram held him close and, to Simon's even more confusion, kissed his head. The other tributes were the girl from district two, the boy from district five, and the girl from district, who Simon cringed at the sight of.

"There are nine tributes left, seven if you don't include us," Bram whispered. "Are we going to wait it out? Or are we going to hunt the rest of the tributes?"

"I would rather wait it out," Simon whispered, remembering what it was like killing the poor district eleven girl. Bram nods and they head back into the cave. They climb into the sleeping bag. Bram began to spoon Simon before falling asleep. Simon fell asleep.  
\---  
Simon woke up by himself in the sleeping bag. He figured that Bram was going to get breakfast. He decided to step out of the cave for a moment, but he didn't go far since his hearing hadn't recovered from the explosion.

He saw Bram near the bottom of the mountain. He was picking some berries that Simon recognized as nightlock. Simon ran to Bram and smacked the berries out of his hands. "What are you thinking?" Bram asked. "Those were for breakfast?"

"Those are nightlock berries," Simon explained. "If you eat them you'll be dead in seconds."

"Oh," Bram said. "Well, I also hunted a pretty meaty squirrel. I think it should be enough for both of us."

"Ok," Simon said. Simon slipped the berries into his pocket, thinking they might be helpful later. They made there way up to the cave. Simon helped make a fire and Bram began to roast the squirrel.

"How's your ear?" Bram asked.

"My hearing is still off," Simon said, as a bag fell from the sky. Simon caught it and walked into the cave. He opened it and inside was a hearing aid, along with a letter that explained how to put it in. It was an older one, but it was still in shape.

"What did the sponsors grace us with today?" Bram asked.

"A hearing aid," Simon answered.

"Do you need help putting it in?" Bram asked.

"Yes please," Simon answered. Simon crawled over to Bram and handed him the hearing aid. It took about two hours for it to be in his ear and working, but when it began to work, it worked well. "Thank you."

"No problem," Bram said. The rest of the day went by without incident. They spent the day hunting and sharing stories from home. They hoped that some other tributes were keeping them entertained so the game makers wouldn't intervene.

That night, they cuddled each other while watching the slideshow. They discovered that there were four tributes left: Brutes, Abby, Simon, and Bram. Right after the show, they heard growls from their cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! The next chapter is going to be full of action. This story also has a few more chapters left, but I already plan on doing a sequel about the 75th Hunger Games, aka the third quarter quell. Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for Bram and Simon to discover what they were up against. The mutations. These were hounds created by the capital using the DNA of the dead tributes. They were usually placed throughout the arena to bring the final tributes together. "We have to run to the cornucopia," Bram whispered. "That's where they want us to go."

"Good thinking," Simon said. They started to run to the cornucopia while being chased by a group of mutts. They ran as fast as they could, but it still took a few hours for them to get to the cornucopia. They climbed on top of the metal wall in the center.

"Bram, Simon help," a voice yelled. They turned around and saw Abby had entered the cornucopia. Her leg was badly damaged by the mutts. Simon reached his arm down for Abby to hold onto so she can climb onto the wall. When she was about halfway up the wall, she let go of his arm. Her face went blank and she fell onto the ground. She had been shot with a bow and arrow in the back of the head.

"No," Simon screamed. As the canon went off, Brutes climbed onto the wall. He pointed his bow and arrow at them. Simon stood up and looked at him.

"Me against the star crossed lovers from different districts," Brutes taunted. "How will I ever survive? Oh yeah. I've been trained for this moment my entire life, but you guys haven't. I can easily take down two tributes."

"You only have to take down one of us," Bram said. "Kill me and become a victor with Simon."

"I know I can win with one of you, but the thing is I want to be the sole survivor of these games," Brutes said. "I'm going to go home and be a victor while bringing honor to my district. That's all I know to do."

Bram chucked his knife at Brutes, hitting him on the shoulder. Bram let out a pain-filled cry as he fell off of the wall, leaving him to be mutt food. Soon, there was a canon fire. They waited for the announcement saying they were the victors, but there was just silence. They looked at the dark night sky for a few moments.

"The game makers are probably asleep," Bram whispered. "We should head to bed as well. They'll probably announce it in the morning."

Simon nods and he lays on top of the wall. Bram lays beside him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Simon wrapped his arms around Bram's neck. Bram kissed his forehead and they snuggled with each other until they were asleep.  
\---  
"Attention tributes," Cinc said over the intercom. This woke Simon and Bram up. The sun was rising over the arena. "The rule that states that there can be two victors has been revoked. There can only be one victor again. That is all."

Simon and Bram looked at each other. "Kill me," Simon said. "If you die, you'll have a younger brother who would never have met you."

"But if you die, you'll have a twelve-year-old sister who will have to watch you die," Bram said. "I should be the one to die."

Simon thought about what his life as a victor would be. He would spend his days by himself in the Victor's Village in district twelve, remembering that he had lost the closet thing to friends and a lover he had. He could try to form relationships with the other victors, but he would rarely get to see them because they all live in different districts.

Instead, Simon pulled out the nightlock berries. They shared a knowing look. "One, two," Simon counted down. As they were about to consume the berries, the intercom came on.

"Wait," Cinc shouted, causing Simon to drop the berries. "I present to you the victors of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, Abraham Greenfeld, and Simon Spier."


	14. Chapter 14

A helicopter arrived to take them out of the arena. They climbed aboard and watched as the arena slowly came out of their sight. Simon and Bram were taken to different rooms so they could be checked out. They replaced Simon's hearing aid with a newer model.

Once the doctors left the room, Cole entered the room. "Well that was unexpected," Cole said.

"What?" Simon asked. "Me winning or what I did to win?"

"Both," Cole said. "But I'm proud of both of you. The capital isn't happy that you defied their will, so you're going to have to do a lot of convincing. Make them think you two are really in love, and this wasn't to respark the rebellion."

"I wasn't trying to restart the rebellion," Simon said. "We chose to die instead of live without each other."

"Then let everyone know that," Cole said before he also left the room.  
\---  
That night, Simon and Bram were crowned as the victors by President Spring. She secretly glared at the boys, but they didn't return any emotion. They shared a chair while Cinc interviewed them. "So what brought you two together?" Cinc asked.

"I don't know, it was just destiny," Simon said.

"I guess we just have a connection," Bram said. Simon knew Bram had gotten the memo, so he was upping up the cheesiness by eleven. They held hands and shared longing looks during the interview. They brought up Leah, Abby, and Nick a few times while promising to help their families.

After the interview, Bram stopped Simon backstage. "I'm going to be honest with you," Bram said. "I didn't lie about anything I said on that stage. I can really see a life with you. So I was wondering if you wanted to begin a relationship. There are ways we can make the long-distance thing work, and we have the victory tour to look forward to."

"Of course," Simon whispered. Bram then pulled Simon in for a kiss. It was their first private kiss they had ever shared. At that moment, Simon knew what Bram's real agenda was.  
\---  
The next morning, they traveled to district seven. They smiled at the crowd as Bram was welcomed home. This was Simon's first time seeing district seven. It seemed to be more well off than district twelve, but not by too much. Once the welcoming ceremony was finished, Bram and Simon kissed goodbye and Simon left for district twelve.

They arrived at district twelve at around six-thirty. Simon walked onto the stage as the crowd clapped. He looked around the crowd and spotted his family. Nora was sitting on their father's shoulders and waving at him. Simon smiled at his family.

As they walked home, they talked about the games. They bombarded him with questions about the arena. Jack even asked what it was like to kill someone, but Alice quickly shot him down. "So you and that boy from district seven," Nora said.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Alice asked. "Was that all an act or are you guys in love?"

"It wasn't an act, and we're going to try a long-distance relationship," Simon explained. His family nods as they arrived at their home. They would move to Victor's Villiage soon, but this place will always have a special place in his heart.

Simon went to his room and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling and smiled, thinking his war was finally over.


End file.
